Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy and Molly are displaced in reality, unseen and unheared by thier friends. They're immediately believed to be dead. They must work their way out of the situation or be trapped like that forever. 40th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.  
And I don't own Pepe Le Pew or the little black cat, they're property of Warner Bros company.

AN:I don't know how well this turned out, but I think it lags here and there. Sorry about that.  
I was just really wanting to get it finished because it was hard to write. Now since this is my 40th fanfic,  
I want to celebrate the milestone. The first five reviewers get their screen names put into my next fanfic. You can write a long review or just say 'Good!', it doesn't matter. If you review, you get in. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

"Molly-No!" Remy yelled, throwing himself in front of her.

It was just another normal day for them. Some crazy guy with a laser thought it would be a great idea to test it out inside the mall. The X-Men had been on it in no time, but they didn't come as prepared as they'd wanted. For instance, they weren't wearing protective gear to get avoid whatever happened to get hit with the laser beam.

ZZZZARP!

Both Molly and Remy felt the extreme heat of the laser hit them. It was painful, but not excruciatingly so.

BOOM! The smoke cleared. Molly looked down to see a huge scorch mark under their feet.  
"Oh," She felt herself over, "We managed to live through that one."

"Uh, you sure about that?" Remy motioned to the looks on everyone elses faces. The looks of shock and sudden tears. The looks of disbelief shared by them all, as if the unthinkable had just happened.

"No!" Kitty yelled out, "No! They can't be dead! They can't be dead!"

"Dead?" Molly raised her eyebrows. She felt herself again. She knew she was there, she could see Remy,  
though admittedly Molly did finally notice that they both looked a bit...see-through? What?

"Kitty, we're right here," Molly walked up to her friend, "Everything is fine. Really."

Molly was surprised when Kitty just ignored her, going over and sobbing into Kurts arms.  
This was not the normal kind of phasing Kitty did, as Kitty hadn't even acknowledged Molly standing there.

"I think something else is going on," Remy said as everyone walked through him one by one.

"Great," Molly rolled her eyes, "Everyone thinks were dead. How else can this day get any worse?"

* * *

The two of them piled into the van with everyone else, still able to hang onto solid objects at will.  
Though it was awkward, being phase through Bobby and Sam as they rode along. Everyone was so quiet, except for crying.

"Wow," Remy was amazed, "I really didn't think they'd miss me this much."

"Well duh," Molly rolled her eyes, "We were all friends."

"Question is, what did that laser do to us?" Remy wondered, "It reminds me the middle-verse, but something feels different."

"Different how?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure. Just a feeling," Remy said. He reached out to hold Molly's hand and she gratefully took it.

When they got back, everyone was beside themselves with grief. It tore Molly up to see so sad when the two of them were right there.  
"It's alright Petite," Remy soothed, "At least we're together, if nothing else."

Molly hugged him. "There has to be a way out of this. I...I don't want to be trapped like this."

"We won't be," Remy said, "We'll do our best to get out of this mess."

For the first hour, they tried everything. Telepathic messages, power surges, everything.  
They figured on using the computer like when Remy had been trapped in the middle-verse, but obviously, everyone was much too upset to use the computer at the moment.

"Let's take a break, eh?" Remy said, putting an arm around Molly's waist, pulling her close.

"Yeah, I guess," Molly said, "The only plus side is that we, uh, have all kinds of privacy now."

"Hmm. I didn't think of that," Remy thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"On the other hand," Molly went on, "I'm sure they're going to be, like planning our funeral and-" Molly stopped, letting out a loud gasp. "Oh! I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Molly, what? Molly, tell me!" Remy grabbed her by the shoulders quickly as he looked into her eyes with great concern. It would have hurt if he had gripped Molly any tighter, having a very firm grip on her as it was.

"M-my family," Molly's voice shook, her eyes growing huge as she stood in Remy's shadow, his larger masculine body protectively holding her in place, "They're going to think I'm dead, Remy! They're...they're going to think I'm dead and they're going to be planning my funeral. Ohh..." Molly felt likes she was gasping for air like a fish out of water, her body suddenly feeling weak with shock as tears ran down her face.

Remy hugged Molly tightly. "Sweetheart, hey, we're going to work as hard as we can to get back. So they aren't going to be grieving for long." Remy wiped away Molly's tears.

"Yes," Molly sniffled, trying to stay calm, "You're right."

The two of them went upstairs to relax in Remy's room for a little while. Things remained untouched for some time, but Molly guessed they would start packing up Remy's and her things soon. Molly curled up against Remy on the bed, enjoying his natural warmth as he lovingly kissed her face in reassurance.

"I am glad that were both together. If I had thought you died, I would have been beside myself with grief, ma tresor," Remy purred, continuing to kiss Molly's face.

"Yeah, likewise," Molly said quietly, still feeling down over everything.

"Come on," Remy smiled, "Don't be so upset. It's like you said. We have privacy for the moment. We have to count the positives."

"Okay, okay," Molly hugged herself against Remy, pulling his hand around her waist, "So a once ladies man like you wouldn't really just jump back into the saddle if I was gone?"

"Cherie, what do you take me for anyway?" Remy rubbed her side, smiling, "I love you so much. I wouldn't be the same man with you gone, my love."

Molly felt her heart pound at Remy's earnestness. She also felt other things.  
Like being turned on by such a purely good quality. Molly got closer and started kissing Remy fervently and with buckets of emotion, of passion, for him.

Ever since recovering her memory, she yearned to be with him even more then before,  
taking every moment as precious. They stopped to regain their breath, breaking apart but still wrapped up together, close enough to feel the breath of the other on their faces.

"Petite," Remy grinned, stroked her face, touching her lips with his thumb momentarily.

Molly felt her body go wild with the flames of attraction and love.  
"I love it when you call me that," Molly said softly.

"I know," Remy leaned down closer, starting to kiss Mollys neck.  
They continued making out for a while longer, until getting up.

Molly reached around to hug Remys waist as he sat up in bed, sitting behind him. "Just think, maybe one day, we'll be getting out of bed like this every morning."

"Or perhaphs not getting out of bed at all," Remy turned his head, throwing Molly a flirtatious look.

'Perhaphs without clothes,' Molly couldn't help but suddenly think, a sly grin slipping onto her face. The new feelings about Remy didn't really surprise her. She was 19 and in love with him. To not have such a longing for him in that way wouldn't be natural, she decided, even if feeling that way shocked or overwhelmed her at times.

Molly got out of bed herself, climbing past Remy and kissing him again while he was still sitting and she was standing. "I love you Cherie, but we really should get on out of here and work on some way to get back to normal. Tonight we'll have plenty of time to ourselves," He stroked under her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you're right," Molly said, "You just, you know, make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Molly," Remy stood up.

They walked back downstairs, glued to each other like usual with Molly hanging off his arm.

"So what's next?" Molly looked up at him when they were in the foyer again.

"I'm not sure," Remy ran a hand through his hair, "It'd be nice if we knew how that laser worked, then we would have some idea how to get back to normal."

"I know. I guess we could go down to the storage room and see if it's down there," Molly said. The X-Men usually confiscated any high tech weaponry used against them. The police just couldn't handle keeping it safe and with the team it was under maximum security.

"Why not," Remy said. They made their way downstairs on foot, eventually getting to the storage room. It was easy enough to walk through solid matter to get to it, now being able to make their bodies tangible or intangible at will, except for anytime someone walked through them of course.  
They had tried to tangibly touch their friends, but no matter how hard they tried, it had proved impossible.

Molly looked at the laser. "I wish I knew something about gadgets," She felt around it, guessing she wasn't strong enough to pick up such a big heavy object, "That would make it easier."

Remy picked up the machine, handling it carefully. Molly couldn't help but notice his toned biceps bulge from the strain of heaving up the laser and holding it.  
Molly had to get a grip. It was great fun feeling in love, but it had it's place. Now was not the time to just blatantly drool over Remy.  
"Well you're the computer nerd, maybe if you play with it, you can figure something out," Remy said.

"Okay, but let's at least take it outside where it can't damage anything in here," Molly said.

They went back up to the backyard, placing the machine on the nearest stone bench. Molly pressed a button. The laser that got them in this mess.  
Another button. Stronger laser. The last button seemingly did nothing. "Hmm. Maybe it's incomplete," Molly murmured.

"We should experiment," Remy suggested, "See if it will make other things intangible. Maybe if it got us like this, it can change us back."

Molly nodded. "Aim it at that statue."

Remy aimed it at a nearby statue and Molly pressed the red button.

"Uh, now what?" Molly asked.

"I guess we could carry it inside, then see if it's like us," Remy said, "Then keep working at it and see if it goes back to normal."

"I think I can carry it most of the way as an elephant. Save us some energy," Molly said.

"Go ahead," Remy said, waving her head.

Molly went elephant, lifting the statue and carrying it to the back door without a second thought. Then they tried carrying it inside themselves.

Molly turned into a gorilla, making the move more possible then it would have had she been human. They set the statue down in the middle of the kitchen, then soon enough Remy came back with the laser, setting it on the table.  
"Now we just have to wait," Remy said.

They waited and waited. It took over two hours for someone to come into the kitchen. Bobby came in, grabbed a small bottle of juice from the fridge and left. Molly noted the depressed look on his face. "Wow," Molly said, "Bobby misses us too. I didn't think he really cared about me so much. I mean, I guess he admired you, but he and I always seemed to have our ups and downs."

"It's like you said, we were all friends. I don't think anyone isn't effected by our...our absence in some way," Remy said.

"I think I'd like to walk around. Just to, you know, see how everyone is doing," Molly said, "Once we're done here."

"Fine with me," Remy said.

Molly pressed the yellow button and they waited, except it ended with the same result. Jamie came into the kitchen, didn't see the statue and left.

The couple went upstairs and went into the nearest room, which was Sam and Bobby's.  
Their beds were across from each other, with a desk next to the door, a window on the far wall and a closet on the right wall with a stereo between the beds. A dresser was on the left side of the room. Sam's side of the room was neater then Bobby's,  
with the bed made and clothes picked up, whereas Bobby's side was the opposite.

Bobby was laying on his bed, tossing a ball into the air absent mindedly, while Sam was sitting at the desk writing a letter, probably to his family about what had happened. Molly vaguely recalled that Sam wanted to visit them this month, so he was probably writing to say that he couldn't make it.

"I just don't understand it," Bobby said, "We've been on hundreds of missions, and what takes them out? Some stupid laser thing in, like, two seconds. It must've been powerful too since it took them both out at once like that."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Remy tried to block it, but it must've went right through him.  
Ah don't understand it either, but sometimes things are like that. We can't figure 'em out and we just have to accept the inevitable, you know?"

"It _sucks_," Bobby said, "But I guess, like, we should at least feel okay that they died together."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Sam said, "They were tighter then two pups in a poke. Crazy about each other."

"Yeah, but you know they got annoying at times too," Bobby finally smirked, "Drove Scott and Logan up the walls. Made the rest of us make fun of them behind their backs."

Molly shook her head, smiling sadly as Remy put an arm around her as she felt despair for her friends, thinking that her and Remy had faced their demise.  
"Of course they did."

"What was it you said that one time?" Sam wondered, "That Remy sounded just like Pepe Le Pew?"

"Aw come on homme," Remy murmured softly, as Molly could tell that this was hurting him too.

"Yup," Bobby said, "And Molly was the little black cat." Bobby looked like he was going to cry.

"We'll be okay," Sam said, "Things will get better with time."

Remy and Molly left, going to Jamie's room next.

Jamie was with two of his clones, looking deeply saddened as the three of them sat on Jamie's bed. Jamie on the pillow, and the clones in front of him.

"Remy was gonna teach me how to use a staff," Jamie said with a frowned.

"Maybe we could teach each other," his clone said.

"No. That's no fun," Jamie said.

"Molly was nice," His other clone said.

"Molly made us cupcakes," Jamie remembered.

"Remy didn't treat us like kids," A clone said.

"Not all the time anyway," The other clone remarked.

Suddenly Jamie made his clones disappear, probably wanting to be alone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'll miss them," Jamie said hoarsely.

"Oh Jamie," Molly sighed, feeling like crying herself. She sat in front of him and sweetly kissed his forehead, touching his cheek even though the boy could feel nothing.

"It's okay little man," Remy said, even though they both knew it was pointless to talk to anyone, touching Jamies head, "When we get back, I'll teach you how to throw cards and use a staff just like all the best of them."

The two of them continued to go from room to room, seeing Remy had been right in his assumption. Their absence had left no one unaffected, not even the seemingly cold Laura Kinney, more commonly known as X-23,  
who just sat angrily looking out the window in silence, looking like she had been crying a little in the privacy of her room. Neither Molly nor Remy had spent much time with the girl, so it baffled them as to why their loss would hurt her in such a way.

"Maybe because she hasn't lost a lot of people, even if she didn't know us very well,  
it hurts her since it's so sudden. She's probably never had to deal with grief before," Remy said.

"I guess not. When this is over, we should, uh, get to know her better. I feel bad that we haven't. I think we get, well, we get a little too wrapped up with each other sometimes.  
We forget that other people live here too, I swear," Molly laughed a little.

"We do, I agree," Remy was serious, "It's nice being in a relationship, but everyone around here deserves our friendship too. I see that now."

They went to Kitty and Rogue's room where Jean, Amara and some of the other girls had gathered.  
Kitty looked sick and cried out, with dark circles under her eyes as Jean held her in a hug.  
Even Rogue looked sad, but that wasn't much of a surprise since Remy and her had gotten close.  
The rest of the girls sat in chairs or on the floor.

"How are we going to deal with this?" Jubilee wondered, "They're gone. We've never had anyone around here just die before. I mean, I know we've had times we thought the worst, but this time it really happened."

"We'll be alright," Rahne said, "Life goes on. We've been through a lot lately and if we can get through that, we can get through this too. The best we can do is remember them, that's all."

"That's right," Jean said, "It's what they would want."

"What we want is for you to figure out THAT WE'RE NOT DEEEAAAD!" Molly yelled, arms out, an explosion of emotion.

"Easy honey," Remy leaned down to Molly as he stood beside her, "We'll keep working on it tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Molly held a hand to her face, "Come on, let's go see what the teachers are doing."

They walked a little ways down to the Professor's study. The Professor was home again, but still held up in bed resting a lot. In the study, they found Ororo and Hank sitting down.  
Ororo behind the desk and Hank on the small couch. They both had tea. Ororo was signing papers. Molly went around to the desk.

"Oh! Remy look! Our..." Molly swallowed, "Our death certificates."  
Remy quickly made his way to the desk.

"Dieu. That was fast," Remy said, staring at the papers.

"They were so young," Ororo said, staring into her mug.

"Yes," Hank sighed, "We will remember them well and fondly. Any word from Scott and Logan?"

"They left for Nevada right away," Ororo said, "It may take some time before they get back. We've never had to deal with such an...issue...like this before."

"I wonder if Logan was the right choice to send," Hank pondered.

"Logan is gruff, but he knows how to break bad news to people," Ororo said, "He was the right choice."

As they spoke, Molly started crying again. Remy held her close as she cried hard, her throat getting sore, her face wet with tears.

"What did the professor say about trying to contact Remy's, er, family?" Hank asked.

"He said we have to find them first," Ororo said, "It seems they've gone out of town again, but the Professor believes that it's best we get in contact them as well. Even if Remy wasn't on the best of terms with them."

"Not that they'd care," Remy said quietly.

"You really think they wouldn't care?" Molly said hoarsely, still crying.

"Probably not. At least your family will miss you," Remy stroked at Molly's face, "We're so opposite in that way, but I'm just glad everyone here does miss me."

Molly snuggled into Remy's chest, trying to stop crying, but it was hard. Her nose was starting to run. "I think I've got some tissue in one of my pockets...somewhere," Remy reached to his uniform's black belt with the small pockets, checking each one until he came across the small packet of tissues in one. he took it out and handed it to Molly.

"Thank you," Molly looked up at him, then wiping her face, finally calming down a little,  
"I guess I have to wonder what my family is going to do. Stay there and have something for me or maybe come out here. It would be nice to see them again...maybe. I guess. I don't know if I could handle it, seeing them distraught over me though."

"We'll just have to wait and see I suppose," Remy said.

They checked on the Professor, who was sound asleep, still recovering.  
They then went to Molly's room, sitting on the bed, then laying, relaxed and tired from the days events.

"Feeling better now, ma belle ange?" Remy held Molly's chin, kissing her forehead.

"A bit better. Just gotta relax a while. Try to forget. Get my mind off of things," Molly moved around a little, wiggling to get comfortable, finally settling into a pillow as Remy lay on his side, propped on his arm, leaned over her, face-to-face.

"We probably won't need to eat or sleep if this is anything like being stuck in the middle-verse," Remy said

"Maybe, but I still feel tired anyway," Molly said, "But I do like snuggling like this.  
Even though things are so, you know, bad otherwise."

"Shh," Remy stroked her hair, "Don't think about it now. Just relax."  
Remy didn't start kissing her, just letting Molly stay calm for the moment.  
Remy got up, taking off most of his uniform's accessories, including his coat and boots,  
getting comfortable as he then stretched.

"It's a shame we don't have anything to sleep in," Remy said, "Well, I'll probably be sleeping in my underwear anyway." He turned back to Molly with a flirtatious grin.

"Of course," Molly said, getting up and taking off her own belt, boots and gloves,  
annoyed that she was trapped wearing spandex. Remy's uniform was cotton and looked so much more comfortable. Molly unzipped her uniform a little to allow her skin to breath.

"Cherie?" Remy raised his eyebrows at her action.

"It's not for you," Molly tilted her head, rolling her eyes, "I'm just trying to get comfy. I'd take this thing off if I could, believe me. It's not meant to be worn for hours."

"Fine with me," Remy smirked, licking his lips, eyeing Molly with a playful, yet not entirely serious lust in his red eyes.

Molly snuggled back into the bed, soon near Remy again.  
"You're such a pain sometimes," Molly smiled, running her fingers through his hair.  
Molly started kissing Remy. She started getting close to him, their torsos brushing up against each other. Things weren't becoming heated, but instead were quite calm,  
so it was embarrassing when Molly's zipper suddenly slid down further, probably from her moving around or otherwise. It had slid down much more then she'd ever be comfortable with, exposing a lot of skin to Remy's eyes, and partially some of her bra.

"Uh, Cherie?" Remy smiled, his eyes darting back and forth to Molly, then away again.

Molly looked down, grabbing the uniform shut and zipping it back up as fast as she could, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed," Remy said, "You have a beautiful...healthy...curvy...mmm...sexy, stunning body," Remy was practically drooling, his hands wandering to hold her waist.

"R-Remy," Molly continued to blush, "Seriously, calm down!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, you don't usually show that much skin. So you'll have to forgive me if it incites cravings in me. Makes me more, uh, open about how I feel about you. Your body," Remy sat up, still staring at Molly.

"It's nice," Molly admitted, "And I appreciate it, but, uh, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Remy touched her head, "So what do I have to do for a peek again?"

"Oh shut-up," Molly threw a pillow at him, "Though I wonder, if we can touch objects, maybe the same goes for clothes?"

Molly went over to the dresser and managed to open it, taking out her pajamas.  
"I think we're good then," Molly smiled.

"So maybe I can get another peek?" Remy smirked.

"Door's that way Remy," Molly pointed, dead-pan.

"Ange, you know how to torture a man," Remy said, leaving.

A while later, Molly went to Remy's room, seeing as how he went to his own room to change clothes. Just as Molly was about to knock, Remy opened the door.

Upon sight of Molly, Remy stared a moment, then he smiled.  
Molly was wearing a comfortable looking pair of lavendar colored pajamas with see through sleeves and long pants. The front had a little white ribbon strung through the collar with a bow in the middle, cute and feminine.

"How's this for torture?" Molly smirked.  
Molly took a spot on the floor, trying to look flirtatious, batting her eyes and fluffing her hair.  
"It's cute, but torture would be you in something red and slinky," Remy smirked, sitting next to her.

"I thought about wearing my pink cami, but I thought that would be over doing it," Molly said.

"I wouldn't have minded it," Remy said.

"Well, this is velvet. I thought that might, uh, be nice for you to touch," Molly felt embarrassment.

"Mm-hmm," Remy put a hand on her knee, then upward, leaving it on her waist as he started kissing her.

They kept it light, as Remy seemed to enjoy the sight of Molly more then just having fun.

"I have to admit," He smiled as they relaxed a moment, "This is more brave then you usually are with me."

"Well," Molly smiled bashfully, "I figure we know how we feel about each other and we're in a bad situation. And, well, we could never do this otherwise, so why not take advantage of things?"

"I think being in love is making you more bold," Remy said, touching her arm,  
"A few months ago, you never would have done this."

"Probably not," Molly laughed, "Better enjoy it, because we won't have another time like this."

"No," Remy agreed, going in to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Eventually, Molly made her way back to her room, falling asleep. She did have her boundaries, no matter how much she seemed to allure Remy. It had been exciting to push his buttons and be just a little bolder for him, she had to admit, but it was only for fun with no serious intent behind it.

Though despite not going all the way with him, Molly still managed to wake up to him kissing her. "Good morning ma couer. Stunning amour. My sweet angel," Remy held her face,  
then brushing down the her nose with a finger.

"Uh, good morning. Why so happy?" Molly smiled. Sure, Remy was always loving and showering her with attention and pet names, but usually he wasn't _this_ happy first thing in the morning.

"I had a nice dream about us," Remy said, "Very passionate, very...involved. It was almost as enthralling as waking up after the real thing, so I had to come find my angel and thank her for inspiring such an amazing dream after last night." Remy sat on the bed.

Molly giggled, "That's, uh, nice. Surprising, but nice."

"I guess after all the dreams you've had about me, it's about time I had one of you," Remy reached around and rubbed her neck.

"You've never had...that kind of dream about me before?" Molly said.

"Maybe, I can't really remember, but this one was clear and _very_ memorable," Remy smiled, "I'd tell you about it, but I know you don't want to hear it."

"You're right. I mean...I don't want to hear it _now_...but later. In the future.  
When I'm ready," Molly smiled.

Remy kissed her, "Of course. I'll let you get dressed."

Molly got dressed then went to Remy's room.

"It's so strange how we can sleep, but don't seem to have any other needs," Remy observed.

"We don't have to eat or use the bathroom," Molly said, "Yet we still have attraction for each other. Maybe the laser's effect wasn't complete or something."

"It would kill me to look at you and not feel anything," Remy said. He bent down and kissed her, warmly, but part of Molly wanted it to be hot and fiery instead.  
Molly surmised that it was more then just love fueling her feelings. That time of the month was probably on it's way, making her into a grabby little kissy monster, hungry for all of Remy's love and lips and arms.

Remy broke the kiss, smiling at Molly.

"Uh, Remy?" Molly smiled back at him, "Not to weird you out, but I'm pretty sure I'm, er, close to _that_ time and it's making me, you know, more..." Molly grasped for words,  
"More, uh, sensitive. So maybe later, when we're done trying to figure out ways to get out of this, we could make-out...again."

"I see," Remy smirked, "I'm always happy to oblige ma cherie when she's in the natural throes of passion for me.-Makes up for later when you start crying and yelling at me for no reason."

"I don't cry and yell for no reason," Molly said, offended, pouting with her fists balled up tight as she glared a little at Remy with annoyance.

"I seem to remember last month," Remy said as he started walking downstairs, "You were crying 'cause I got the wrong flavor of ice cream at the store. Then you yelled at me because you thought I was looking funny at Jean."

"...Okay, so maybe I get a little...upset...but it's not like I want to. And I am sorry if I happen to take it out on you," Molly felt embarrassed, rubbing her arm and looking away from Remy as they walked.

"Thank you. You're beautiful and I love you, but when your body is being all weird, you are scarier then all of our enemies at once," Remy smirked.

"So you'd rather face the Friends of Humanity and Sinister and all of them then face me on the rag?" Molly laughed.

"Women make having mortal enemies a cake walk in comparison. One time a month of a screaming, crying, _unpredictable_ femme using you as a sound board and their personal errand boy is something else. I would much rather face our enemies once in a while in comparison. With them you can at least know what they're going to do next."

They went into the dining room where everyone was. They tried everything that they had the day before. Concentrating on Jean to sense something. Using their powers. They even tried throwing a chair out the window,  
but that experiment proved a failure as anything that they touched became intangible for several seconds afterwards, cause the chair to fall through the window and not just crash through it. Unfortunately a chair laying on the lawn _wasn't_ going to arouse hope of them still alive. The team would figure it was just another accident from the kids powers or mischief.

Tired, the two of them took a break and listened to their friends conversation.  
"So what kinds of arrangements are Molly's family making?" Jean asked Scott as they sat across from each other. Everyone was so depressed, the table was unusually quiet that morning.

"They want to have a funeral there," Scott said, "Keep things personal. We told them how things went down. Everyone was in shock and upset of course, but they accepted it. Molly had explained the risks to them, and them knew it might happen one day. We offered for them to come here for our arrangements, but they declined."

"Two funerals would be too much," Molly said, "I hope they're doing okay, under the circumstances."

"I'm sure they're dealing with it the best that they can," Remy said, rubbing Molly's back, "You'll see them again Molly. It's just going to take time."

Molly hugged Remy and they kept working at it.

* * *

Later, Molly cheered up, thanks to Remy's way with her. He knew all the right things to say to make her feel better, and knew to ask her the right questions. He asked her about her family and she talked, happily. Focusing on that gave her hope again.

They had curled up on the couch in the foyer, relaxing.

"I really can't wait to meet them one day," Remy smiled, "You do make them sound rather interesting."

"I guess I do," Molly said, "I mean, they can be embarrassing and annoying and...absolutely infuriating at times...but I look forward to you meeting them one day too. I have to wonder how it's going to all play out."

"I'll be nervous at first," Remy said smoothly in a low voice, looking into Mollys eyes as he leaned in close to her face,  
"Trying not to make an idot of myself. I'll both be looking to impress and not really care what they think of me as I try to make a good impression on them. I will try to reign myself in, but I'm sure I'll treat you the same as I always do...and it'll embarrass you...and I will just do my best to leave on a good note and make sure that your family likes me."

"Ohh," Molly rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "My brother is going to have a field day when you come to visit-teasing me, I mean. It's going to be a nightmare."

"So maybe I'll teach him a lesson about being nicer to you," Remy moved in closer, "Or perhaps just treating you right will be enough. Seeing you with a guy for the first time might get him to lay off. It'll be something new to get used to."

"For everyone," Molly said, "I'm sure it's going to be an experience to remember."

A few moments of silence.

"Are you still feeling in a mood, my love?" Remy said, stroking under Molly's chin.

"I suppose so," Molly said.

"Good," Remy started kissing her.

* * *

Hours passed and they were soon running out of ideas. Molly was wracking her brain, starting to pace the floor of the foyer. "There has to be _something_ we can do to get them to at least notice us," Molly said.

"I'm sure there is, but we haven't figured it out yet," Remy said, "The only thing we know is that if something touches us for an extended period of time, it becomes intangible and invisible." This was evidenced by their uniforms, completely unseen by their friends as they started packing up the contents of their bedrooms.

"I don't know if writing a note would work," Molly said. She was scared to death that it would result in one of her friends thinking it was a really sick prank on everyone,  
so she was trepidatious to even try it.

"I think your first instinct was right. They would just think it's a horrible prank," Remy said, "We should just take a few days and give it a rest. Maybe something will come to us.  
Maybe someone will sense us if we just relax. Maybe we'll just pop back into existence.  
Anything could happen."

"You might be right. It could just wear off. We don't know for sure," Molly said.

Remy hugged Molly tightly. "We'll be okay Molly. I'm going to take care of you like I always do."

"Thank you," Molly said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy and Molly went about the rest of the day as normally as they could. Mostly just following their friends around in curiosity of their day.

Watching Scott and Jean comfort each other during a difficult time.

Watching the kids try to regain some sense of normalcy as they did chores, talked and played.

Seeing Kurt go off alone to be on his own in the Forest, and Logan doing the same,  
going on his bike to who-knew-where.

"This is depressing," Molly pointed out the obvious as the two of them stood around in the kitchen, watching Ororo tend to the plants within.

"You can say that again," Remy sat down in the booth next to the window.  
Molly went and sat next to him.

"The privacy really means nothing when there's no one to interrupt us," Molly sighed.

"Guess not," Remy said, putting an arm around her and nuzzling her neck, "But that doesn't mean we can't still have some fun, hein?"

Molly giggled, reaching to play with Remys hair and rub behind his ear.

The moment was a bit interrupted when Scott came rushing into the kitchen.  
"Storm, there's something going down at the library. Can you gather up the younger kids? We need everyone."

"Right away," Ororo said.

Remy and Molly followed along, even thought they couldn't do anything, it seemed too big of a mission to just stay home.

When they arrived at the library, There was a man in a huge, silver mecha suit tearing everything up, getting into the library by force.

"Knowledge is power!" The man yelled from a microphone attached to the suit, looking like something from a drive through window, as he picked up books, somehow absorbing the information from the books in a non-physical way.

Remy held a hand to his forehead.  
"I think I actually miss Magneto."

"Yeah," Molly agreed

, watching as her friends attacked the man head on.

Shadowcat tried phasing the suit into disruption, but that only short-circuited a few wires. However, they made quick work of things by having Collossus grab the man from behind, holding his arms as Rogue touched his face, causing him to pass out.

"Well that was pretty easy," Molly was visibly impressed.

"Too easy," Remy said, rubbing his jaw with his thumb and forefinger, "Hope they can keep an eye on him."

Molly yawned as they piled back into the van, leaning against Remy as she phased through Kurt while Remy sat through Jean.

"Remy? Hey, Remy!" Molly waved a hand in front of Remy's face as he stared down, preoccupied with oggling Jeans shapely figure.

"Mmh?" Remy snapped out of it, looking at Molly.

"I was thinking, what if maybe we, I don't know, just disappear into nonexistence?" Molly said, "If our atoms just get scattered at some point."

"I think that would've happened already if it was going to," Remy pulled her closer.

"I guess your right," Molly said, "And what's with staring at Jean?"

"Cherie, I wouldn't be a man if I didn't drool over a nice figure right in front of me. You however-"

"I know I know," Molly smirked, "I put Jean and all other women to shame, I'm the light in your life, your angel, your this, your that, etcetera."

"Yes, but I was going to say that a much sexier, curvier body then Jean," Remy licked his lips, now openly oggling Molly's body instead.

Instead of looking embarrassed, Molly just sat there fluffing her hair and sticking her chest out, now enjoying Remy's appreciation of her assets instead of scolding him or feeling ashamed.

"Mon dieu," Remy smirked, "The wallflower just turned into an alluring, provocative woman."

Molly just continued to smile.

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, Molly grabbed Remys hand, pulling him along upstairs.  
"Where might we be going?" Remy smiled mischievously, obviously eager to know what all this would lead up to.

"My room," Molly looked back at him, "See if I can't get Jean off of your mind."  
Frankly, Molly never wanted to catch Remy looking at Jean-or any other girl-that way again, no matter what the circumstances. Jealousy was an ugly thing, but this time Molly was using it to her advantage instead of having it work against her.

"Am I dreaming? Must be dreaming," Remy said to himself.

"Not dreaming," Molly said, opening Remys door and pulling him to the bed. She kissed up his neck, then his jaw, ending at his mouth. Remy's hands found their way around her waist. Molly heard Remy start breathing heavy as she started breathing heavily too. Molly felt her heart pounding as she gulped, hungry for Remys warmth and touch.

Molly wasn't trying to seduce Remy in any particular way and she didn't want the reverse to happen.  
Molly only wanted to stake her claim-remind Remy who his heart belonged to.

Molly let out a moan, then a giggle as she suddenly took to grabbing the collar of Remys uniform and pulling him closer with all her strength.

"Hrmrrgl?!" Remy garbled as he caught himself falling forward onto his hands. He stopped kissing Molly a moment.  
"Careful!" He warned, "If I fall on you or something, I might break a rib-yours."

"What? 'Cause You're zero percent of body fat and 99 percent of muscle?" Molly grinned.

"Molly I'm serious," Remy stared gravely at her, "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't want to hurt you on accident.  
Especially now."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Molly sat back up after Remy moved over, "It would be...bad...if either of us got hurt like this. No infirmary and Doctor McCoy to take care of us."

"Rules in place then," Remy stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"Oh yeah," Molly smiled.

Remy pulled her closer, kissing Molly with generous, intense feeling. "You don't need to worry about me looking at other girls. I'm all yours Cherie," Remy said softly, holding Molly firmly, bringing his hands up her back and to her neck to rub it, "Sometimes my eyes just get the better of me is all."

"Mmm," Molly murmured. She stopped kissing and hugged around Remys torso, burying her face into his chest, snuggling into it, "You make me feel so...ohh...I can't even describe it." Molly's body was warm all over, with all the human reactions to making-out and being so close to Remy, tight in his embrace. Part of her did want _more_, but she had been satisfied enough to quiet her hormonal, emotional wants.

"That's how I feel too sometimes," Remy agreed, "And now that you're becoming more...openly sensual...I'm sure our relationship will blossom even more."

"Yes," Molly said, "I feel less scared and confused now because we feel the same. In love. On the same page. Our relationship can mature more and more until, maybe, we're ready to get married. Possibly. Um, hopefully."

"Married," Remy looked thoughtful as he stayed sitting up, "You in lingerie and me in...well nothing, really."

Molly put a hand to her forehead, almost a gesture of frustration, "_Also_ sharing our whole lives together and making new memories as a married couple."

"Uh, that too," Remy said, "Then there's the prospective thrill of taking you to bed every night and having some..._fun_." Remys eyes glittered and Molly could almost see the drool seeping out of his mouth.

"Every night?!" Mollys mouth hung open, her eyes wide, "Remy! Moderation!"

"We'll see, but seeing as how much I lust after you now, the idea of moderation just isn't possible at the moment," Remy said, "Besides, you have your fantasies and, well, I have mine."

Molly blushed, all her earlier vixen-ness leaving her to revert to her usual embarrassment. "So...you think about th-that kind o-of stuff?"

"Hey, as I remember, you have similar thoughts about me as well," Remy rubbed her left arm as he smiled.

"Probably not as often-or as intense-as you," Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you're right," Remy started nuzzling her neck.

"Remy...maybe we should, you know, get back to our whole problem?" Molly said.

"Come on cherie," Remy purred, "Like I said, we'll wait a few days and see if things don't blow over. Just a little break to relax and chill out."

"Oh fine," Molly sighed right before Remy started kissing her mouth again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After a couple hours-easily the longest make-out session the two of them had ever had-Molly just snuggled in Remys arms feeling content.

"Cherie, I've never sensed you feeling this satisfied before," Remy smiled at her.

"Well we did make-out for a while. I guess I got it all out of my system," Molly smiled back.

"I think I got something out of my system too," Remy smirked.

Molly shook her head, giggling, daring not to think what he could have possibly meant by that.

Suddenly they heard yelling from outside Remys room. Going out into the hallway,  
they saw Kitty and Jean fighting over something.

"I don't want you in my head!" Kitty yelled, fists clenched as tears streamed down her eyes, "I can deal with this myself!"

"Kitty I just want to help you feel a little better," Jean said calmly, "You haven't been sleeping well and you barely have an appetite. We're all taking this hard, but your starting to worry us."

"I'll be fine," Kitty growled, "Just leave me alone." The younger girl stalked off down the hallway, going to her room, phasing through the door.

"Uhh..." Molly said, then going to Kitty's room as Remy followed.

The two of them watched as Kitty became angrier then they had ever seen her.  
She threw things around, tearing the blankets off her bed, ripping tears in a couple of them. She finally threw herself onto the bed in a fit of sobs, wracked with grief.

Molly bit her lip as she looked to the floor, wrapping her arms around her chest as if she was cold. "I wish there was something we could do."

"I think you were right before," Remy said, "We need to keep trying. Break time is over. This whole thing is tearing everyone apart."

"Okay, so what's Plan B then?" Molly looked up at Remy.

"Well, let's go brainstorm," Remy said, pulling Molly to the planning room.

* * *

"...I'm fresh out of ideas," Remy sighed, outstretched arms laying across the table.

"We've come up with every idea we possibly could," Molly sighed, holding her head in her hand, "None of them are going to work because they just can't _see_ us."

Molly yawned. She then stood up, putting her hands on her lower back in an arched stretch.

"Maybe something will come to us if we go over all the facts again," Remy said,  
"Everyone thinks we're dead because we got shot with a laser."

"Thing one," Molly said.

"Yet we're not, but no one can see us or hear us, assuming we're either in a different dimension or something happed to, like, displace our atoms or whatever," Remy went on.

"Thing two," Molly said.

"We've tried using the laser to bring us back to normal, and that didn't work," Remy said.

"And we've had numerous ideas, with millions of holes in each idea," Molly said,  
"So maybe we need a new catalyst."

"Could work," Remy said, "Like...the chemicals in the lab."

"Or phasing through cerebro to pick up our brainwaves!" Molly started to look excited.

Suddenly they had a ton of new ideas forming on things to bring them back.

They rushed out of the planning room, eager to try them all.  
The two headed down to the lab.

"Uh, you sure you want to start messing around with stuff we can't even pronounce?" Molly looked warily at the beakers and viles and bottles in the lab lining the walls.

"We're already invisible, so it can't hurt to try," Remy grabbed a glass bottle full of grey liquid, "Besides, I wasn't planning on drinking it. Just seeing if I could rub some on my skin."

"Just be careful," Molly said worriedly.

Remy splashed a little of the blue stuff on his arm, rubbing it in.

"Do you feel different?" Molly asked him.

"No," Remy said. He went over and tried to run his arm through a bookcase. He was still intangible.

Molly grabbed a beaker of something green, pouring a little out and rubbing it onto her own arm.  
The same result.

They tried everything with in reach with no results.

By late afternoon, they had tried many of their ideas. None of them had worked, not even a little.

The two of them were relieved however, to see their friends getting back to normal.  
Some of the kids were smiling again, hanging out watching TV and doing normal things.

Remy and Molly had learned that their funeral had been arranged for three days from that day. It seemed a bit rushed, but as there were no bodies, it probably made things a bit easier.

The two of them sat on the love seat in the foyer, watching people go in and out of the School, going on about the days activities like normal. Molly leaned back against the arm of the small couch and yawned as they took a rest, still trying to plan their next move.

"I guess we could try doing some research on lasers and alternate dimension theory," Remy said,  
"Not that either of us would understand any of it, I'm sure."

"Or we could just resign ourselves to the fact that we're trapped like this," Molly looked at the floor, starting to feel depressed over the whole thing, "It's already been two days.  
Maybe we should think about the possibility of not coming back."

"Don't start thinking like that," Remy gently held her face, forcing Molly to look at him, "This is the most difficult thing we've had to face, but that doesn't mean we aren't going to get through it.  
We've endured everything else together, we're going to beat this too."

"You're right," Molly wrapped her arms around Remy in a hug, snuggling against him.

They went into the dining room to see Kitty talking with Kurt. She looked more herself again, smiling and seeming well rested. Molly and Remy watched the two converse.

"Remember that time Molly had her head caught in that pipe in the Danger Room?" Kitty smiled sadly.

"Yeah. It took the three of us to pull her out because she was too upset to morph. Then there were all the times she ran into walls in there," Kurt said as his tail weaved around the right leg of his chair.

"Then there was the only time that Remy tried to sneak into her room,"  
Kitty smirked.

"The only time that we know of any way," Kurt said, "He went through the window and even as quiet as he was, Logan still heard him."

"I remember that," Molly giggled. It had been some months after they'd started dating. Remy hadn't wanted to try anything with Molly, it was a romantic gesture, late at night with flowers and readily wanting kisses. Remy had just wanted to do something nice for Molly after she'd been having a bad week, but at the institute, that was the wrong way to go about it.

"Everyone ran out when they heard Logan going ballistic," Kitty laughed,  
"We all thought we were under attack and it was just because of Remy unable to curb his romantic enthusiasm."

"I almost had my liver handed to me that night," Remy smirked, leaning against the wall behind him as he crossed his arms,  
"It's really no wonder he even lets us be alone after that."

"Well I think he learned to trust you after some time," Molly put a hand on Remys arm.

"Barely," Remy rolled his eyes.

"What about a couple months ago when we went to the fair?" Kurt said.

"We supposedly lost them, then we suddenly found them in the house of mirrors," Kitty smirked.

"Remy looked pleased, as usual, and Molly just stood there trying to straighten out all the wrinkles out her clothes. Always so flustered," Kurt looked off into space.

"Molly and I had made plans to visit that new mall in Rhode Island," Kitty said, "We'll never get to do that."

"Yes we will," Molly said, "One way or the other."

"Remy and I had thought about cooking together some time," Kurt said,  
"I was going to show him how to make some German dishes."

"Remy was a good cook," Kitty said, tears springing into her eyes again. Kurt hugged her close.

"So what do you want to try now?" Remy looked at Molly.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I need a minute," Molly slumped into one of the chairs. Remy sat next to her. Remy hugged Molly around her shoulders on her right side.

"Sorry," Remy apologized, "Just relax."

Molly sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry to. We're never going to get out of this if I keep looking at what is instead of what _will_ be. We're going to fight this. Let's go." Molly led the way to the foyer, starting to pace.

"What could bring us back? What could be strong enough to throw us back into existence?" Molly wondered.

"Strong enough...strong enough..." Remy contemplated it. He snapped his fingers,  
his eyes burning quickly, "That's it! Come on!" He pulled Molly into the kitchen.

"What? What's your idea?" Molly asked, her eyes excited and glimmering with hope as she had a huge smile on her face, looking up at Remy.

"Electricity," Remy said, "It's powerful enough and Forge once explained that in the event of an emergency, if I ever had the misfortune of getting stuck in the middleverse again, getting in the way of a substantial amount of electricity would kick me back into reality."

"Great, but are we going to find enough electricity in the kitchen?" Molly asked.

"Maybe. Just have to try," Remy phased into the fridge.

Nothing happened.

"...Yeah, like standing in the fridge is going to work," Molly said under her breath while she rolled her eyes.

"What would you suggest then?" Remy stepped out of the fridge, taking a few strides until he reached the nearest chair to sit down.

"Maybe the next danger room session? Something in there might have enough electricity to work." Molly said after walking over and standing next to Remy.

"Good idea, if there's one coming up soon with everything going on," Remy said.

"I'm sure Logan will have the kids running danger room sims by next week," Molly smirked,  
putting her hands behind her head, relaxed, "That's probably one of the few upsides to this-we don't have to go."

"Thankfully," Remy pulled Molly closer by the waist.

Molly giggled, biting her lower lip and feeling her cheeks grow hot.  
Remy hadn't even _said_ anything embarrassing and she was going crazy inside.

"Love," Remy said as his face was almost level with Mollys as he sat there, the top of his head stopping just at the bridge of her nose, "You're so tres bell when you're flustered."

"Sometime I'd like to get you flustered," Molly bat her eyes at Remy, "It's so hard to get you embarrassed."

"I'm hard to embarrass, that's true, but it's not impossible," Remy smiled, reaching out to repeatedly stroke Mollys right cheek with a finger.

"No, not really," Molly took the opportunity to climb into his lap. She always felt like she weighed a couple thousand pounds when sitting so precariously on Remys slimmer body, but he wasn't a twig and he could handle it. It was all in Mollys head, but she also knew she wasn't the lightest girl around by a long shot. Molly snuggled against Remy's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Don't be so upset," Remy kissed her temple, "I feel all that caution and frustration with yourself and there's no need for it. You're cutely pudgey, but you're not huge Molly. You won't break me or the chair, so relax."

CreeeaaaWHUMPH!

The chair seat fell to the floor with the legs splaying apart onto the floor, the front right leg had a huge crack in it, obviously the culprit to their sudden fall and not Molly's fault, but it was going to take forever to convince Molly of otherwise.

"I'm a whale!" Molly bawled, suddenly crying niagra falls as she still sat atop Remy and the broken chair.

Remy rolled his eyes to the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The day of their funeral finally rolled around. Remy and Molly watched as everyone gathered to sit in the backyard. All their friends were there, including the brotherhood boys (Todd was surprisingly emotional, upset over "why the good had to die so young," As he put it), along with Forge and his parents and even Blaze and Verve and Blaze's family had come to the commemoration. At the back of the veranda behind all the black metal chairs was a round table covered with a white table cloth where individual portraits of Molly and Remy sat. Up front was a podium where everyone planned to speak. It wasn't the usual funeral with a single figure heading the events, but instead their teachers and friends had planned to say things about them.

"This is something else," Remy looked around as the two of them sat in empty chairs up front, waiting for things to start.

"It's depressing," Molly held her face in her hands, "Everyone is crying. It's like they can't remember the happy times."

"It's not that they can't petite," Remy rubbed her back, "They just don't want to right now. That's understandable."

"Yes. I just keep having to remember that we aren't dead and it makes me so angry that everyone thinks we are," Molly said.

"Just have to wait it out. Be patient," Remy said, "We'll come back and things will be fine. It's gonna give everyone the shock of their lives, but things are going to be fine."

"I hate waiting," Molly grumped, crossing her arms and leaning forward with a sour look.

"I'm curious as to what Scott's going to say," Remy said, "I wonder if Logan is going to say anything." It was never a secret how Scott felt about Remy or how Logan and Scott perceived Molly and Remy's relationship.

"I'm sure whatever Scott has to say about you-and me-will be positive. He has class and manners and deep down he likes us," Molly said.

"Wait wait wait," Remy held up a hands, snapping his head to Molly, "You know what Scott thinks of you?"

"It's not hard to figure out," Molly shrugged, looking at the ground, "I know that I'm not the smartest, so Scott has to think I'm a complete idiot. I guess I realized it by how he treats me sometimes. How he sighs if I do something wrong or gets frustrated with me."

"You're smart and Scott holds up everyone to a high standard except Jean, so don't pay him any mind," Remy put an arm around Molly.

"I love you Remy. Thanks," Molly smiled a little.

"I love you too Molly," Remy leaned over and quickly kissed her.

The processions began.

"Thank you for coming," Charles said, well enough for introductions, "We hold this memorial service to remember Remy LeBeau and Molly Callum who died together while serving the greater good, protecting the public. They were our friends and students and we will forever remember them. Now Scott Summers will start by saying a few words."

Scott came up to the podium, adjusting his tie before speaking. "Remy and Molly were so full of life, it was hard for us to watch them leave us in their prime. I'm sure we all have fond memories of them. Everyone had the privilege of watching them become better people over time. For myself I can say that at first I didn't trust Remy, but as time went on I knew I could trust him with my life if I had to. For Molly I could say the same. I had the privilege of helping Molly to mold her into the brave person that I knew she could be. They were both amazing people and I will miss them."

Everyone clapped, then it was Jean's turn. "Molly was one of my closest friends. She used to turn to me to confide in sometimes and I'm very sad that I won't be able to do that anymore. We all regret not getting to see Molly and Remy continue on life's journey and getting the happy ending that they both so much deserve. Life won't be the same without them around. Remy won't be there to make things interesting and keep us on our toes. Molly won't be around to be the listening ear and like our conscience, wondering and worrying about if the team has made the right move on a mission. I will miss Molly's crazy emotional outbursts. She was one of a kind. I will even miss the way Remy teased me like an annoying older brother," Jean paused for a sob, putting a hand to her mouth, "Even if...even if they weren't here with us for very long, the two of them touched our lives in ways we will never forget. Thank you."

Kitty slowly came up to the stand. Tears ran down her face as she spoke. "I have been deeply effected by Molly's death, but I wanted to say something. Molly and Remy were my friends and I won't ever forget them. This experience taught me to not take life for granted and to appreciate the people in it. I'm going to miss them so much, but I know they wouldn't want me to feel so bad. If it had been anyone else, I'm sure Molly would say that bad things happen, but time makes things better. Remy would want me to enjoy life to honor who was lost.  
So I will and I hope you all will too."

After that, Kurt, Rogue and the teachers all had something to say. It wasn't very long and afterwards, everyone went inside for refreshments and socializing.  
Molly and Remy stood off to the side so as not to have people continually phasing through them.

"I suppose we could go down to the Danger Room ourselves," Remy thought aloud, "Push a few buttons and see what happens."

"It sounds too scary now," Molly said, "I think we had the right idea before. Just wait until they have a simulation.  
That way everything is controlled and we're not walking in to something unsafe."

"That's true," Remy said, "I mean, what if I shot you with a laser and it really did kill you? I couldn't live with that."

"Me neither," Molly leaned against him.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"I think I'd like to be alone for a while if that's okay," Molly said with a straight face, "What everyone said, um, it gave me a lot to think about."

"I know what you mean. Go relax. You can find me when you're feeling better," Remy said.

"Uh, thank you," Molly said. She went up to her room and sat on the bed, the last thing remaining in the room.

Everyone cared about them so much, Molly realized, what was she going to do knowing that if the two of them made it out of this mess?  
Molly appreciated it, but it was a lot to take in. Molly lay back on the bed, eventually curling up into a ball as she thought.  
It seemed impossible to show her friends how much Molly loved them too. 'Maybe that's part of friendship too,' Molly thought as her eyes drifted closed, 'Having a love so great for the people around you,  
that it can't be returned through any means except to feel that way about them as well.'

Molly fell asleep dreaming of happier times.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

When Monday came, the first thing on the afternoon schedule after school was a Danger Room session. Logan believed in getting back into the swing of things, even if the other teachers protested it.

"Logan, we're all dealing with a lot," Jean said in the professors office as Molly and Remy sat in on their private meeting beforehand, "Are you sure this is the best idea right now?"

"I agree," Hank said, "Children's minds can be very fragile after an ordeal like this."

"If we keep using the excuse that they're gone, we're never going to get anything done," Logan said, "It's affected everyone, I know, but the best way to deal with it is to go on living life and not get all weepy over it. It'll do the kids some good to get it all out of their systems, trust me."

Everyone knew that he was right, so no more argument was made.

"I never thought I would be so happy that Logan is having a session," Molly said, looking relieved.

"They could fight him tooth and nail and he'd still go through with it," Remy said, "Thankfully for us."

Molly and Remy traveled with the students to the Danger Room.  
"So, uh, what are we looking for?" Molly looked up at Remy as she fiddled with getting the glove of her uniform on.

"Spikes of electricity in big quantities," Remy said, "I remember there's that new net that shocks you if you get in it and there's always throwing ourselves in Berzerker's path if we absolutely have to. The Danger Room is filled with electricity, so there has to be something in there that'll work."

The students entered the Danger Room looking apprehensive, as usual. They looked around like hyperactive squirrels trying to find a sneaky cat, half-expecting something to come out of nowhere and hit them before even starting.

"We're going to do a level eight training sim today," Logan said over the speaker, "It'll work out the kinks and put you on high alert, so be ready. Go!"

The kids started running through the simulation, avoiding obstacles like walls and exploding metal balls shooting out from the walls.  
"See the net anywhere?" Molly asked Remy.

"Up ahead!" Remy pointed.

Molly saw it. On the floor, an almost invisible string with little metal bobbles connecting each string , giving out huge volts of static electricity to shock whoever didn't avoid it. Unfortunately,  
Molly and Remy were going to have to stay in it a long time if their theory was right.

The kids ran for the net and most of them avoided it, save for Fishboy and Pixie. "Owowowowowowowwww!" The kids cried out as they walked across it.

"AHHH! It hurts!" Molly said, "Hurtshurtshurtsouchiehuuuurt s!"

"Just hang in there!" Remy gripped her hand.

The two of them went on wincing and groaning as the electricity flooded their bodies. "Uhhh!" Molly yelped as another shock went through her, then another. She caught sight of her hand. It was solid for a second.  
"Woah, Remy! I was solid for a minute!"

"I saw it. We just have to stay with it," Remy sounded like he was as much pain as Molly was in.

Suddenly they heard almost all the machines around them starting to shut down. The session wasn't already over with, was it?

"Berzerker, go back to the static net and electrocute it as much as you can," Logan said, "I'll be down in a minute."

The kids looked at each other confused for a moment before they all walked back to the net. They were even more surprised to see Molly and Remy painfully going from being there to disappearing before there eyes.

"Don't just stand there!" Jubilee shoved Ray forward as he stood there open mouthed with everyone else, "Shoot the net! Do it!"

Ray blasted the net with a giant blast of electric charge. It consumed Molly and Remys whole bodies, making them scream in agony.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" The two of them held on tight to each other as Rays continual barrage went on assaulting them as they went on blinking in and out of sight, but slower and slower with each electric pulse from Rays hands. After a few very long, very tense moments, they stopped blinking and were completely visible again. Ray stopped charging. Thankfully the net beneath their feet short circuited the minute Ray had started.  
Molly and Remy went from laying on the floor to getting back up as everyone stared at them, both confused and happy.

"You're alive!" Kitty ran over and threw her arms around Molly, then Remy.

"Yes," Remy said, "It's a long story."

"A very long story," Molly said, "Oh! Hey, Kitty don't hate me, but I really need to go back and see my family. I mean, they think I'm dead.  
They're going to be happy that I'm not, but I really do need to go right away. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand," Kitty wiped her tears away, "Go. You'll be back soon and we'll have all the time in the world to spend together."

"Thanks!" Molly hugged Kitty tight, "Uh, Mister Logan? I want to leave right away. Could you fly me out?"

"Happy too," Logan actually smiled, "It's good having you two back again."

"Remy, is that okay with you?" Molly finally looked at Remy.

"If you don't get out of here I'm going to throw you on the jet myself, just go!" Remy gently shoved Molly to the exit.

"I'll call you on the way!" Molly yelled to Kitty on the way out, "Tell Kurt I'm sorry!"

"I will!" Kitty said. The entrance opened and shut and Molly and Logan were gone.

"Come on," Kitty pulled Remy upstairs with everyone trailing behind them, "We have to tell everyone the good news and we want to hear what happened."

"I'll tell everyone all about it over dinner," Remy smiled, "I'm suddenly very hungry after not existing for a week."

* * *

Later that night Remy's phone rang as he was in one of the rec rooms hanging out with everyone. They couldn't seem to get enough of him after thinking he was dead. Even Rogue was managing to be civil to him, forever giving him a strange look, like she couldn't believe he was back. Lots of the kids were giving him that look, but they were also giving off feelings of happiness and relief.  
He couldn't remember ever feeling so wanted. It was a great feeling to have.

"Hello," Remy answered his phone.

"Hi Remy," Molly greeted him. She sounded tired, but that was to be expected. Remy surmised that there had probably been a lot of crying and such going on when Molly showed up at the door, seemingly back from the dead.

"How are you cherie? Everything go alright?" Remy asked, just as little Megan came over and hugged him for the millionth time. He awkwardly hugged the young girl back with one arm.  
Megan just sat next to him on the couch, staring at him like everyone had since that afternoon. Now it was starting to creep Remy out.

"I'm, uh, I'm okay," Molly said, "Everything is going great. Really...really great. This afternoon was just very exhausting," Molly said.

"I know what you mean," Remy said, "Coming back, I didn't think everyone would be so happy over it. Megan won't stop hugging me."  
Megan blushed a little as Remy smirked at her, embarrassed.

"I told you, they like you," Molly said, "So anyway, my family wants me to stay a couple weeks. I hope that's okay."

"You don't need my permission. Stay as long as you want to. Have fun, live it up," Remy said, "I'll call you.  
I love you and take it easy. It's late back there so I'd better let you get some sleep."

"Okay. I love you too," Molly said, "Um, 'night then."

"Goodnight and pleasant dreams ma ange," Remy smiled. They hung up.

"How long is Molly staying?" Rogue asked.

"A couple weeks," Remy said, "Can't say I'm surprised, but I'm sure she'll enjoy it."

"Good," Jean said, "I still kind of wish her family had come out. I'd like to see what Molly's background is like. See where she came from."

"If I haven't even met them yet, I don't think there's a chance you're going to get to anytime either," Remy smirked, "I could tell you what I know about them if you're that curious."

"Oh we're curious alright," Bobby smirked, "It's like Jean said, Molly is one of a kind."

"Yes she definitely is," Remy smiled happily. He started telling them everything he knew about Molly's family.


End file.
